Vampire
Vampires of Brisbane The Danse Macabre The origins of the clans are lost to history, but some Kindred theorize that the clans were the firstbloodlines, created by the earliest and most powerful vampires before unliving memory. Modern vampires with highly potent blood may establish their own bloodlines, but the clan is still the stronger tie: newly sired vampires belong only to their sire's parent clan, not their bloodline. No vampire can ever join a bloodline stemming from a clan other than their own. Each clan exemplifies an archetype or aspect of the vampire myth, and each clan's members share many characteristics: they find it easier to master certain disciplines, and suffer a specific weakness. As well as supernatural similarities, members of a particular clan will tend to Embrace mortals like themselves, further reinforcing the feeling of "family". * Daeva are sensual and seductive social predators. They have great difficulty resisting their vices. * Gangrel are animalistic savages with a strong connection to the Beast, and find it hard to reason like men. * Mekhet, as masters of secrets and shadows, suffer the pain of fire and sunlight more harshly than other vampires. * Nosferatu vampires are supernaturally terrifying monsters, some hideously deformed, others oddly unsettling, but whatever the cause, every Nosferatu finds it nigh impossible to socialize. * Ventrue are the lords of the undead, rulers with regal bearing. Centuries of absolute power have corrupted them, and as they age they become more and more prone to insanity. The major covenants The Carthian Movement The Carthian Movement is revolutionary in the concept of a democracy, the "one Vampire, one Vote" ideal and are also the newest major covenant. But since their modus operandi is taking cues on political evolution from the mortals, members have also embraced totalinarianism, communism, technocracy/meritocracy, fascism, theocracy and a host of other forms of government vampires find non-traditional. The vast majority of its members are neonates, newly Embraced and inexperienced vampires. It is the only covenant that votes its leaders. Members frequently argue over what is the best form of government. The Carthian Movement is an almost completely secular and non-religious covenant. *'Main Clan': n/a The Circle of the Crone The Circle of the Crone is considered the vampiric equivalent of neo-paganism and witchcraft. It follows the belief that a goddess (the Crone) was cast out from the other Gods and Goddesses for uncertain reasons. They celebrate most of the major Wiccan holidays and practice a "Blood Magic" known as Crúac. There are many differences in belief and dogma between various circles and cities of the covenant. They generally dislike and argue with the Lancea Sanctum. *'Main Clan': Gangrel The Invictus The Invictus (a.k.a the "First Estate") is strictly concerned with material gain and power within a city. They are heavily involved in city politics and business. The members of this covenant are the most common users of the blood bond for subordinates and as a form of punishment. New members are often attracted with the promise of rank and status; with service to elders and experience, any member could rise to prominence if they are qualified and active within the covenant. However, the majority of new members will never gain any recognition for their acts, and the Elder of the Inner Circle use neonates for their own gain. It is a very corrupted covenant, whose first thought is almost invariably "money and power." *'Main Clan': Daeva and Ventrue. The Lancea et Sanctum The Lancea et Sanctum (pronounced LAN-key-uh et SANK-toom) (a.k.a the "Sanctified") is the Vampiric equivalent to Catholicism. They believe in redemption and forgiveness (or eternal damnation) through Longinus, whom they believe to be the first Vampire, being considered a vampiric Christ or Saviour. They believe that the Vampiric gift is to be used for the good of man, by only feeding on or killing sinners and scaring the "Kine" in the right direction. Proselyting and Conversion are essential to them, for the Salvation of all Vampires. They practice a Blood Magic known as Theban Sorcery. This Covenant generally dislikes and argues with the Circle of the Crone. *'Main Clan': n/a The Ordo Dracul The Ordo Dracul (a.k.a. "Order of the Dragon" or just "Dragons") is focused on understanding the vampiric condition and improving upon it, transcending the limitations of their condition. They practice a Blood Magic known as the Coils of the Dragon. They believe their line was started by Dracula. *'Main Clan': Mekhet. Other covenants Belial's Brood Not much is known about Belial's Brood except that they revel in death and destruction. They do not respect the Traditions, least of all the Masquerade, and are considered dangerous by the major covenants. Most stories of the Brood describe them as infernal or demonic. They take their name from their founder, Belial. VII VII is perhaps the most mysterious covenant of all; even their name is a puzzle, though most vampires interpret it as the Roman numeral (and so pronounce the covenant's name as "seven"). All that is truly known about VII is that they seek to destroy other vampires; their motives remain impenetrable. They are the subject of many rumours and legends among the Kindred, and so far none of the major covenants have been able to extract any information from captured members. |} Category:Vampire